cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa
Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa (1950 - ) Film Deaths *''Licence to Kill (1989)'' [Kwang]: Commits suicide by taking cyanide after Robert Davi and his men attack his hideout. (to avoid being questioned). Robert then shoots his body twice in anger. (Thanks to Tal) *''The Perfect Weapon'' (1991) [Kai]: Possibly killed in explosion caused by Jeff Speakman to kill Professor Toru Tanaka. (Although it never says he died it can be assumed because he is never seen again after Jeff knocks him out in a fight.) *''Showdown in Little Tokyo'' (1991) [Funekei Yoshida]: Burned to death/Killed in an explosion after Dolph Lundgren stabs him with a sword impaling him onto a lit Catherine Wheel (at the end of a martial arts fight). *'[[Nemesis (1992)|''Nemesis (1992)]]' [''Angie-Liv]: Shot in the chest/head by Tim Thomerson after being wounded in an explosion. *''Rising Sun'' (1993) [Eddie Sakamura]: Throat slashed with a katana at the end of fight with Yakuza. His body is later seen when Wesley Snipes discovers him lying/sprawled on a lawn. *''Mortal Kombat (1995)'' [Shang Tsung]: Impaled though the back on a bed of spikes at the end of a fight with Robin Shou; his body turns into a skeleton after his death (with the freed souls of all his victims leaving his remains). (His death is seen as archive footage in Mortal Kombat: Annihilation (1997)). (Thanks to Germboygel) *''The Phantom (1996)'' [The Great Kabai Sengh]: Eaten by sharks after he falls into a lagoon while trying to kill Billy Zane with a sword (who dodges out of the way). (Thanks to ND) *''Soldier Boyz'' (1996) [Vinh Moc]: Killed in a helicopter explosion along with his cohorts after Tyrin Turner remote detonates a bomb he stashed earlier on-board Tagawa’s helicopter, (while Tagawa is firing on Turner). *''White Tiger'' (1996) [Victor Chow]: Killed at the end of a fight with Gary Daniels. (My memory is vague but I recall he died at the end) *''Danger Zone'' (1996) [Monsieur Chang]: Killed in an explosion on the train, after a struggle with Billy Zane. (Thanks to ND) *''American Dragons '''(Double Edge)'' (1998)' [''Matsuyama]: Shot to death in a shootout with Michael Biehn. *''John Carpenter's Vampires (1998)'' [David Deyo]: Slashed in the throat by Thomas Ian Griffith during his attack on the motel (due to all the chaos in the massacre it’s not really clear how he dies but it’s established James Woods, Daniel Baldwin and Sheryl Lee are the only survivors); His body is briefly seen when James returns to remove all the victims’ heads (so they don’t come back as vampires and to conceal their identities) then burns the building to the ground. *''The Art of War (2000)'' [David Chan]: Shot in the head, neck, and back with a sniper rifle by Michael Biehn. *''Planet of the Apes (2001)'' [Krull]: Killed in combat against Michael Clarke Duncan during the final battle; his body is shown lying on the battlefield afterwards. (Cary was wearing ape make-up for this role.) *''The Ghost'' (2001) [Wu]: Stabbed in the chest by Julie Lee after a final battle. He then falls off a roof with her into harbour while Richard Hatch look on. *''Balls of Fury (2007)'' [Mysterious Asian Man]: Shot in the neck with a poison dart from a blowgun by Aisha Tyler, after he arrives late to the tournament. (Played for comic effect.) *''Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo (2006; animated)'' [Brushogun]: Dies after being unplugged from Daizo's (Keone Young) machine, he dies peacefully and fades away in Robin's (Scott Menville) arms. *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3085500/ Ninja Apocalypse] (2014) [Fumitaka]: Assassinated in the beginning of the movie, allegedly by the lead actor. *''The Man with the Iron Fists 2'' (2015) [Lord Pi/Mayor Zhang]: Head explodes when RZA strikes him with a diving punch using his iron fists, while Dustin Nguyen holds Cary underwater by his iron legs. TV Deaths *''Hardball: Wedding Bell Blues'' (1990 TV Series) [Chang]: Accidentally falls over a circular chainsaw after a fight with Richard Tyson. *''Netforce'' (1999 TV) [Leong Cheng]: Killed in an explosion along with several staff members after a bomb inside his restaurant is detonated by Xander Berkeley. *''Baywatch: Hawaiian Wedding'' (2003 TV) [Mason Sato]: Shredded to pieces after David Hasselhoff shoved him into the rotating blades of a motorboat. *''Teen Wolf: Letharia Vulpina (2014)'' Silverfinger: Killed (off-screen) by Dylan O'Brien while possessed by the Nogitsune. O'Brien later frames Tyler Hoechlin and JR Bourne for his death. Gallery Storage-canoe-ca.jpg|Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa in Showdown in Little Tokyo Shang Tsung's death.png|Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa's death in Mortal Kombat The Great Kabai Sengh.png|Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa before his death in The Phantom Kabai Sengh's death.png|Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa's death in The Phantom Tagawa, Cary-Hiroyuki Category:Martial artists Tagawa, Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa, Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa, Cary-Hiroyuki Category:Christian Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:People who died in a James Bond film Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by shark attack Category:Death scenes by helicopter crash Category:Actors who died in John Carpenter movies Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by head explosion Category:Death scenes by accidental falling Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Athletes Category:Martial Arts Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Actors who died in Tim Burton Movies Category:Actors who died in Paul W.S. Anderson Movies Category:Mixed martial artists Category:Actors who died in Mark L. Lester movies Category:People who died in a Planet of the Apes film Category:Actors who died in John Glen Movies Category:James Bond Stars Category:Actors who died in Simon Wincer Movies Category:Grimm cast members Category:American actors and actresses Category:Asian-American actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Dolph Lundgren movies Category:Drama Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Actors who died in John R. Leonetti Movies Category:Actors who died in Roel Reiné Movies Category:Actors who died in Steven Seagal Movies Category:Actors who died in Chuck Russell Movies Category:Actors who died in Philip Kaufman Movies Category:Actors who died in Isaac Florentine Movies Category:Baywatch cast members Category:People who died in a Most Dangerous Game film Category:Mortal Kombat TV stars Category:Mortal Kombat video game cast members Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cast members Category:DC Cast Members Category:Teen Titans Cast Members Category:Planet of the Apes cast members